Betrayed No More
by Reddy
Summary: The Potters are no longer betrayed by a friend. How will this affect Harry's life? And what could this Animal Sorcerer be? Bad summary, but I hope you read anyway! HPGW later.
1. Betrayed No More

Hey readers! This is only my second fic, so tell me what you think. Sorry about Dragon Guardians, but those updates may start coming REALLY slowly. Still looking for any ideas for the story. If you want to tell me just put it in a review for any of my stories. So here's the new story!

Chapter 1 – Betrayed No More

_"Everything worked perfectly."_ Wormtail though to himself. He had just been made the Potter's secret keeper instead of that dog Black. Peter continued muttering as he ran from the Potter's house, straight to Voldemort. He cursed at the wards they had set up to prevent anyone from apparating in or out. _"Master will be quite happy with me."_ He was just about to leave the wards when five figures suddenly held him back. The figures were still hidden in partial shadows.

"Already running off to your Master Wormtail? Why don't you stay for awhile and we can talk. INCARCEROUS!" The voice shouted powerfully.

Peter saw the ropes fly from the wand and wrap around his body, tying him tightly. Peter fell to his knees and watched the figures approach. The first to step into the light was James. His wild black hair looked menacing in the semi-darkness. To his left Lily stepped from the shadows, green eyes narrowed at Peter. To Lily's left, Albus Dumbledore stepped from the shadows. The twinkle in his eye had vanished and an odd power seemed to be held there, waiting to be let out. On James's other side, Remus and Sirius both stepped into the light. The looked at him angrily and held their wands at Peter.

James reached down and pulled Peter's wand from his robe pocket. "Wouldn't want you running off again now would we?" James said sarcastically. "Now Albus, would you mind taking his privilege of being our secret keeper?"

"Of course. Stand back." Dumbledore pulled his own wand from his pocket and pointed it at Peter. He began muttering a spell and a moment later Peter felt a painful tug at his mind, quickly followed by a headache. "It is done. Now you can allow someone else to be your secret keeper, someone you can trust. I will finish with Pettigrew."

Peter watched in silence as his former friends disappeared into the darkness once again. He turned and his last memory was Dumbledore muttering another spell.

Ten Years later

"Happy Birthday Harry!" The gathered friends shouted to Harry. It was July 30th, the day before Harry's birthday, and Lily and James had decided to hold his party today. James and Lily both smiled at Harry as he blew out his candles. Just yesterday he had received his Hogwarts letter and just the plain letter brought back memories for the two, and a few smacks on the head for James for pranks he pulled on Lily.

The party continued late into the evening until one family was left. Harry and Ron Weasley were both soaring around the backyard. Yes, Harry already knew Ron and they were both going to Hogwarts this year. Both of the kid's parents smiled happily as they watched them soar happily around the yard on their Nimbus brooms, laughing while throwing a tennis ball back and fourth.

The two boys had been friends for about two years now, first meeting at Diagon Alley. Hogwarts was about to start and the Weasley's were shopping for school supplies. They happened to run into the Malfoy's and a fight quickly began approaching. Lily had to jump between Arthur and Lucius to keep them from destroying half of Diagon Alley. Afterwards the Potter's and Weasley's shopped together, allowing the kids to go get some ice cream. Here Harry and Ron quickly became friends, and still were to this day.

Ron did occasionally have jealous moments about Harry and his family's wealth. Ron's family was not well off, but they managed. The parents were just about to leave when they heard a giggle behind them. Lily was the first to see what it was and when she did she was on her feet in moments.

Hovering four feet above the ground was the youngest Potter. Jess Potter was currently ten and had inherited her father's mischief streak. She was constantly seen running from one of the other older Potter's, mostly her older brother lately, with her long black hair flowing behind her. Even for a ten year old she was quite pretty.

Jess became very jealous of Harry when he got his Hogwarts letter and had made Harry her main target for pranks. Lily did have to admit, the young girl was a prank genius. She had managed to plant a dungbomb in Harry's dresser. The next morning when he opened it, Harry almost choked on the smell. Jess had to clean the dishes for the day for that one.

"Jessie Potter, you get off your dad's broom this instant!" Lily shouted at the girl. Jess pouted at Lily and slowly landed. Lily held out her hand and Jess placed the brand new Nimbus 2000 into her mother's hand. Jess walked off and started chatting with Ginny. Both girls had become instant friends and couldn't be separated.

But, alas, all good things must come to an end. The Weasley's left not long after, leaving the Potter's to clean up after the party. James told Harry to just have fun with his new things, it was Harry's birthday after all.

Yes! I know its super short, but I've been working on it for the past week and a half, going back and forth from this to DG (Dragon Guardians) and my co-story with compulsivereader! Next chapter will be longer and more stuff will be revealed!


	2. Powers Bestowed

This might make some of you really mad at me but the next week or so there may be no work on any of my stories. The reason being Call of Duty 2 is coming out and I am a CoD junkie. But I will make sure they are worked on. I don't really want to _not_ work on this because it's still the beginning but CoD calls to me.

_Previously_

But, alas, all good things must come to an end. The Weasleys left not long after, leaving the Potters to clean up after the party. James told Harry to just have fun with his new things, it was Harry's birthday after all.

Chapter 2 – Powers Bestowed

Later that night, after the remains of the party were cleaned up, we find Lily and James sitting quietly in their living room. James was reading _The Prophet_ and Lily was checking her e-mail. Yes, the Potter's do have a computer because Lily said she thought they were very handy. (Fanfic proves that, but for this we'll pretend Fanfic doesn't exist.) They were suddenly disturbed from their peace from a blood curdling scream from the upstairs of their house.

James whipped out his wand and ran up the steps, Lily just behind him. The saw Jess come out of her room looking frightened.

"What's going on daddy?" She asked James in a scared voice. "Is that evil man here?"

"No, go back to your room, we'll be in to make sure your okay once we see what's wrong with Harry." Lily said as James rushed past Jess. James threw Harry's bedroom door open to see the boy writhing on the floor, scratching at his face.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" James shouted over his sons screaming. Harry just continued screaming, not noticing his mother and father lift him onto his bed. James cast the _Immobulus_ charm to keep the boy from hurting himself. They both watched Harry, hopeless on what to do for a few minutes.

"He should go to St. Mungo's." Lily said quietly. A tear rolled down her cheek and a moment later, a grandfather clock in the hall chimed midnight. As soon as the clock quieted, Harry stopped quivering and his screaming abruptly stopped. James still took Harry and vanished to St. Mungo's

"Mommy, will Harry be alright?" Jess asked quietly from the door.

"I don't know." Lily said, just as quietly. She scooped her daughter up and walked back to the living room where she sat to wait for her husband to return home with news.

* * *

The next morning James walked into his house on Godric's Hollow to see his wife and daughter asleep on the couch. James stumbled over to them and plopped down beside the two. He was tired but happy.

When James sat down Lily woke with a start and looked at James for a second before remembering what happened. "What wrong to Harry?" She asked worriedly.

"He's fine. The healers said that he was just sleeping." James informed.

"But what about all the screaming? He looked like he was in excruciating pain." Lily said, still sounding worried.

"Now that the Healers couldn't explain. Their best guess is Harry was having a really bad nightmare." James said, looking perplexed. "But I don't believe it. No one could suffer that much from a dream."

"Well, I'm going to visit him. Why don't you take a rest? I'll bring Jess along so you don't have to worry about her." James nodded, still looking in deep thought. Lily just shrugged it off and nudged Jess awake.

"What time is it?" Jess groaned. "Oh! How's Harry?" She suddenly asked.

"The Healers say he's fine. We're going to visit him now while your father sleeps. He's had a long night." Lily glanced over her shoulder to see James's eyes already closing. "Let's go quietly." Lily whispered. Jess nodded and crept up the stairs.

* * *

Harry's eyes snapped open to see a lush green forest. He looked around and took in everything he could. _'Where am I?'_ He asked himself. A voice from up in a tree startled him.

"Well, I see you have made it Harry." The figure said. Harry could tell he was male by the large muscled arms that were exposed from the brown cloak he wore, but that's all he could find out about the man. The cloak covered every part of his body and his hood was pulled over his face, completely covering it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the man.

"I am no one. My only purpose is to inform your Animal Sorcerer duties." The man said as he jumped from the tree, landing gracefully. "I see you do not know what an Animal Sorcerer is. Well, he is a magical being with a link to animals. They will strengthen you physically, magically and mentally. You will have two of you own and they will be family to you. You will help them and they will help you. What your duty is to protect the world, muggle and magical. There are four other Animal Sorcerer's around the world, but you should not have to meet them. I believe they are all quite well hidden. Anyways, your animals should be here in a moment." Harry nodded, stunned with this information.

_'Animal Sorcerer? I've never heard of them. I wonder what else I'll be able to do._" Harry thought. He was quickly pulled from his contemplation when two light weights hit him. One on the shoulder and one, slightly painful, on his chest. Harry looked down to see a small lion cub clinging to his chest with its claws poking into his skin. He looked at his shoulder and saw a beautiful phoenix with gold and light green plumage.

Harry suddenly knew what to do and looked at the cub still hanging on his chest. Harry noticed the claws had dug into his skin slightly and a drop of blood was forming at each spot. Harry smiled and both the cub and phoenix seemed to know what to do as well. The cub jumped off Harry and after landing, gave itself a small cut on one of its legs. Harry saw the light tan colored fur darken. He ran his finger over a few of the cuts and moved his lightly bloodied finger to the cut on the cub. When they touched they both felt a rush in their head before their minds merged. Harry quickly repeated the process with the phoenix and felt a similar rush.

The man watched silently before disappearing into the trees. _'My job is done. Good luck young Harry'_ And with that, the entire forest disappeared.

Harry jumped awake to two light weights suddenly appearing on his torso, quickly followed by a scream beside him. Harry turned up to see Lily staring at the cub. Harry quickly remembered her name. "It's alright mom. Apparently I'm an Animal Sorcerer and these are my animals. The cubs name is Duscha and the phoenix is Atherol. I guess they are... related to me now." Harry trailed off at the end as the thought hit him. Jess was marveling at Atherol who now stood proudly next to Harry.

_'Are these people safe to trust?'_ Harry heard a young male voice ask in his head.

Alright! Chapter 2 done! Still not as long as I would like it to be, but I'm getting way to slow on my updates. Not much to say, so hope you liked it! Please review!


	3. Learning and the Trio is Made Plus One

_Previously_

Harry jumped awake to two light weights suddenly appearing on his torso, quickly followed by a scream beside him. Harry turned up to see Lily staring at the cub. Harry quickly remembered her name. "It's alright mom. Apparently I'm an Animal Sorcerer and these are my animals. The cubs name is Duscha and the phoenix is Atherol. I guess they are... related to me now." Harry trailed off at the end as the thought hit him. Jess was marveling at Atherol who now stood proudly next to Harry.

_'Are these people safe to trust?'_ Harry heard a young male voice ask in his head.

Chapter 3 – Learning and the Trio is Made Plus One

After half an hour of Harry explaining what had happened to him to Lily, James showed up and he had to be told the story. After that the doctors at St. Mungos wanted to know what had happened, and at this point Harry was getting quite frustrated. He asked everyone to leave so he could have some time to himself and to learn a little more about Duscha and Atherol. It turned out they didn't know much else themselves so Harry just spent time talking with them.

During this time Harry felt something pushing on him, making him annoyed even more and also giving him a headache.

_'Harry? Are you alright?'_ Atherol asked. Duscha noticed how Harry was acting and gave him a look, asking the same question.

"I don't know. I just feel like there's a pressure on me. Like someone's trying to break into my mind" Harry told them aloud.

_'Maybe someone _is_ trying to break into your mind. You should have some basic occulemens__skill, try to block them.'_ Duscha instructed. Harry did as he was told and felt some of the pressure give way.

Harry gave a half smile and said "I did the best I could, but it's still there. Not as bad though." Harry informed. Suddenly a massive pressure hit his head, destroying any shields Harry had around his mind, and Harry was rendered unconscious.

"Back already young Harry? I was expecting you to last a bit longer. Oh well. I'm going to guess you are feeling others feelings? It should just feel like pillows are being pressed against your face. Its empathy and Animal Sorcerers feel everyone's feelings around them. You may not be able to stop it, but in time you should be able to control it, or read who is happy, sad, and fearful or anything else. I'm sure you're in a hospital right now, so you will probably feel pain, sadness and maybe some depression. For now I believe that is all you will need. Now go back, learn about your powers and control them. Good luck." The man said. Harry watched his cloaked figure fade into the distance before a shout brought his from his dreamy state.

"Harry! Harry, please wake up!" Lily was crying as she shook Harry's arm. James was calling a passing doctor to help when Harry came back. He let his parents and sister know he was okay and started to tell them what had just happened when he felt the pressure on his mind again.

Harry threw up his weak occulemency shields and battled with the remaining feelings. He managed to get them to a reasonable pressure and could barely make out which feeling was which. The man had been right about Harry feeling pain and sadness. The pain stood out the most and Harry wanted to help the person, but he knew that he would probably make whatever was causing the pain worse.

Harry sighed thinking about that. Someone was hurting and there was nothing he could do. "Mum, can we go home? I'm fine. All the feelings around me are just starting to get to me." He said, giving one last push to keep the feelings out of his mind. Harry felt an odd feeling around him. He tried his best to read it a learned it was from his family.

Lily was happy, probably because Harry was alright. James was relieved about that as well. But Jess, Jess was jealous. Harry looked at his little sister to see her sitting quietly in the corner. Harry got out of the hospital bed and approached her.

"Jess? Are you ok?" Harry asked her quietly. She looked up at him with and her face held a look of hate in her face.

"I- I'm fine." she muttered. Jess stood and quickly left the room, closing the door a little too hard.

"She'll be okay." Lily sighed. "She's just angry Harry. You're going to Hogwarts and now you have some sort of special powers."

"It's too bad. It'd be nice to have magical animals like phoenixes. They're so much better than owls." James laughed. Harry looked at him for a second before making sure Atherol was ok. To Harry's surprise, Atherol was not in the room. Harry poked his head out of the door to see Atherol playing with Jess. Harry just smiled and went back into the room.

"Can we go home now? I'm getting a headache." Harry complained. His parents nodded and grabbed anything they brought.

* * *

The day to leave for Hogwarts had finally come. Harry was so excited to meet his new classmates and make new friends. And right now Harry was just stepping through onto the platform. He marveled at the sight of the Hogwarts Express and the number of people milling around it. Atherol was perched on his shoulder while Duscha followed behind him, sniffing all the new scents. She had grown over the last month and now stood as high as Harry's knee and her fur and become smoother looking. As Harry had learned while playing around with her, her teeth had also become sharper.

"What do you think Harry?" James asked the younger boy.

"I think it's amazing. And all the excitement and happiness makes me feel so good!" Over the last month Harry had gained some control over his empathy power and could now completely block out small amounts. "Hey dad, Ron and I are going to get a compartment on the train, we'll be right back!" Harry shouted back, already dragging his trunk onto the train.

Harry followed Ron as they walked along the hall to find a compartment. Since they boarded early it was easy to find one. The boys put their trunks on the luggage racks and hurried back to their parents.

"So are you boys all set then?" Mr. Weasley asked when the two got back to the adults.

"Yup." Ron stated simply. He looked around the platform until he saw a bush of brown hair moving through the crowd, followed by what looked much like a Weasley. Ron pointed to the two and they saw that both kids were having trouble with their bulging trunks. "Should we go help them?" Ron asked Harry.

"Sure, why not?" Harry asked. "Is that your long lost brother or something?" Harry joked with Ron, looking at the red haired boy. Harry reached the two first and introduced himself.

"Hi, you two need help?" he asked politely. The red head just grunted in response, which Harry took as a yes. He picked up the other end of the boys trunk and pulled it onto the train. "So, what's your name?" Harry asked.

"Patrick Chandler" he said simply. "What's your name?"

"Harry Potter. Nice to meet you Patrick." Harry shook Patrick's hand.

"Same here. Now, I need to go cast a spell now that I'm allowed." Patrick said, pulling his trunk into the compartment Harry had led him to."

"You need to cast a spell? On what and for what?" Harry asked. Patrick smiled back at him.

"Pretty much my life." He said, reaching into his trunk. A moment later Patrick pulled a thin black case out, which was quickly opened. Lying inside the case was a sleek, dark blue object. As soon as it was out of the case, Harry identified it as a laptop. And an amazing looking one at that. Patrick pushed his glasses up and pulled his wand from his pocket. He tapped a specific spot on the laptop and muttered something, obviously a spell because a flash of yellow light quickly followed.

"What was that spell?" Harry asked, getting impatient.

"That little spell gives my laptop an unlimited supply of power, not electric but magical. Therefore I can use it on Hogwarts grounds." Patrick said, flipping the large screen up. "Just gotta make sure it works." He said. Harry just stared at him like he was crazy until he heard the door slide open. Ron and the brown haired girl were struggling with the trunk. They barely managed to get it onto the luggage rack.

Patrick snapped the top of his laptop down and smiled. "Everything's running fine. So, who are you?" He asked, turning to Ron.

So, there's the third chapter. Hope you like it! Little longer, but I would still like it to be a few hundred more words. Anyway, please review!


End file.
